wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rupture
'' 'I think that's your spleen leaking on the floor.' Finishing move that inflicts a bleeding wound on the target, working as a DoT.'' Functionality Finishing move that causes damage over time, increased by your attack power. Lasts longer per Combo point. Use 25 Energy Instant cast 5 yard range Requires Melee Weapon Notes Previously, rupture was a static damage finishing move that offered the same DPS no matter how many combo points were saved up -- additional combo points only extended the duration of rupture. The prevalent strategy was to gauge how many seconds left your target had to live, and to only use enough combo points to match it. However, rupture was overhauled to improve its scalability and make it a more attractive ability for end-game use. Rupture now increases damage and duration per combo point used, for example: * Rupture (Rank 1) with 1 combo point will deal 40 damage over 8 seconds, which calculates to 10 damage per tick (5 damage per second) * Rupture (Rank 1) with 5 combo points will deal 144 damage over 16 seconds, which calculates to 18 damage per tick (9 damage per second) A 5 combo point rupture at rank 1 is an 80% damage increase from 1 combo point, and lasts twice as long. Rupture also factors in 24% of your total attack power as bonus damage that is spread out over the duration of your rupture, for example: A rogue with 1000 attack power using a 1 combo point (rank 7) rupture will do 324+240 damage over 8 seconds, which is an additional 60 damage per tick. However, since the bonus damage is a static amount calculated over the duration, a longer duration rupture will make for less potent bonus damage that is applied. A rogue with 1000 attack power using a 5 combo point rupture (rank 7) will do 1000+240 damage over 16 seconds, which is only an additional 30 damage per tick. A 1 combo point rupture (rank 7) will tick for 141 damage, while a 5 combo point rupture (rank 7) will tick for 155 damage (only a 10% damage increase). Limitations *Requires Combo Points. Rank Table Related Talents *Serrated Blades increases the damage of your Rupture by 10%, 20%, or 30%. *Master of Shadows increases damage of the opener and attacks in the next 6 seconds by 4%, 7%, 10%. Related Items *The 5 piece bonus of the Madcap's Outfit armor set reduces the energy cost of Rupture by 5. Damage Calculation Formula The rough formula for rupture damage is: Modifier = Attack Power * 0.24 Damage Base = Rupture Rank Base + (Rupture Rank CoEfficent * Combo Points) Duration = (Combo Points * 2) + 6 Serrated Blades = 1 + (0.10 * Serrated Blades Rank) Total Damage = Base * Duration) + Modifier * Serrated Blades Damage Per Tick = (Total Damage / Duration) * 2 Tips *Save this for longer fights, or fights against highly-armored opponents. Don't waste combo points extending the duration for longer than the fight is likely to last. *Be careful of using any DoT-type attacks, as it commits you to the fight in that many Crowd Control abilities will be broken by the damage it causes. *The Hemorrhage talent/ability will not add damage to Rupture (or any other DoT). *Skeletal undead seem to have an innate immunity to this ability. ---- Category:Rogue Abilities